Hack Sign Destiny
by Kai152
Summary: Subaru and Tsukasa. About Subaru and Tsukasa! Mimiru doesn't belong with him. .
1. Default Chapter

Hack / Sign Destiny  
  
Chapter1 Trust  
  
1 month since Tsukasa entered The World for that one month he had tried to find a way out why he wasn't able to leave. And for one month he had opened to a Heavyaxe player. Subaru. He had spent most of his time wit her ever since. Her kind worlds always touched him that no one else could or ever. Her gentle character made him feel safe. Now he sat under the stars hoping that she would be there for him soon. Then he smelt a light blueberry perfume/ The same kind that Subaru always wore. Then he saw her and her navy aqua blue hair. But then he gasped. Her hair was messy, her necklace torn, and her beautiful blue dress was torn. "What happened?" Tsukasa asked getting up. She looked at him. "They say that I'm not the real Subaru. They say that the real Subaru wouldn't had let a hacker play the game. Then I saw the impostor. She said that I was weak. She said that she would kill me. I said I didn't care. But then I saw you and I knew that I had to live." She said. Then she fell into Tsukasa's arms. He looked shocked. He had never knew Subaru to be weak. She had the most powerful players in The World, The Scarlet Knights. "Tsukasa, please hold me." She cried into his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her. "But, what for?" he asked. "I feel like you're the only person in The World I can trust." She cried. Tsukasa said nothing, and held her closer to him. "I'll protect you. I always will. Trust me" Subaru asked. "I trust you." Tsukasa whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2 Aura

Chapter 2  
  
Aura  
  
Tsukasa looked to the stars and sighed deeply.  
  
Who was doing this to Subaru? He thought softly. Who would hurt a beautiful peaceful girl? Subaru is kind, peaceful, and beautiful.  
  
He jumped slightly when he heard a small sigh.  
  
Subaru rested her head on his shoulder and slept peacefully.  
  
She had cried her self to sleep on him but Tsukasa didn't care.  
  
He knew Subaru had had a rough day.  
  
She had been attacked and was nearly killed.  
  
"I'll protect you. I always will. Trust me?"  
  
Subaru had asked.  
  
"I trust you." Tsukasa said.  
  
Soon Tsukasa fell asleep.  
  
Maho watched and hissed.  
  
Then the cat vanished.  
  
A girl floated on top of a bed asleep, Aura, the one who had very little information on.  
  
Maho landed beside her bed and made a hissing face.  
  
"We can't loose him. If we do he might want her to wake up. Well done, Maho." Said the voice.  
  
Maho bowed and left.  
  
A girl with long flowing black hair appeared.  
  
"Welcome, Dark Aura." The Voice said.  
  
The girl opened her eyes. They were the bloodiest of blood red. "Subaru, I'm coming for you." She said coldly. Then she vanished.  
  
Tsukasa blinked in the sun light.  
  
Then he noticed that Subaru was gone.  
  
But her heavyaxe lay beside him.  
  
"Subaru, where are you?" he wondered.  
  
The Real World.  
  
A girl sat at her computer desk playing a game.  
  
A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Her long navy aqua blue hair shone in the  
  
light of her computer.  
  
Suddenly her computer started to beep.  
  
"What? User unintended?!" she gasps.  
  
"What's happening!" she cries.  
  
A virtual reality visor covered her panicking eyes.  
  
Then she felt her soul leaving her body.  
  
"What's happening to me!" she screams.  
  
Suddenly she falls to the ground from her wheelchair and to the floor.  
  
She lay there her body a dull colour.  
  
She had slipped into a coma.  
  
The World.  
  
Subaru looked around her.  
  
Then she felt a sharp pain run through her entire body.  
  
"Noooo!" she screamed dropping to her knees clutching her head.  
  
"What's going on? I can't log out!" she moaned in pain.  
  
Suddenly the sky went black.  
  
A little girl with long black hair and wearing a long black dress appeared.  
  
Lighting flashed showing the girl's face.  
  
"You," she snarled, pointing a fingure at Subaru, who was backing away. "must die." 


End file.
